Xu Huang
Xu Huang (onyomi: Jo Kō) is a general who willingly defected to Cao Cao. Humble and honest with his troops, he was well liked for his old-fashioned geniality. He participated in several of his lord's campaigns, but it was his excellent service at Fan Castle which garnered Cao Cao's trust and gratitude. Historically, Cao Cao warmly praised Xu Huang to match Zhou Yafu's character. After his death, he has been praised as one of the Five Generals of Wei. Romance of the Three Kingdoms states he wielded a giant axe and that he once dueled Guan Yu in Jing Province. Gamecity's Dynasty Warriors 7 character popularity poll has his Dynasty Warriors counterpart at forty-eighth place and sixty-third in the Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends poll. His height for his Kessen II counterpart is 175 cm (5'9"). Role in Games :"Those guys just got poleaxed!" ::~~Mitsunari; Warriors Orochi Dynasty Warriors Xu Huang is a warrior who is on a continuous path for strength. He starts serving Wei sometime after the Allied Forces against Dong Zhuo disband. He acts as one of the generals present at Guan Du and usually appears in the following conflicts against Liu Bei and Sun Quan. One of his shining moments of service is his defense of Fan Castle. There, he challenges his friend and enemy, Guan Yu. Xu Huang lives to participate in the final conflicts for the series. His Legend Mode in Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends has him hurry to aid Cao Ren's forces at Fan Castle. Surrounded by Guan Yu's army in the west, Xu Huang appears from the south and leads an offensive assault. He bids Cao Ren to leave the castle's defense to him and strikes back against the impending siege weapons. If he successfully defends the castle, his ally will join him on the defense and Guan Yu will be forced to join the fray. Upon meeting the enemy commander, Guan Yu expresses the regret he feels fighting a friend but is interested in clashing blades with him. Xu Huang answers in kind and the two generals fight with earnest. The latter slays the former to claim victory. In Dynasty Warriors 5, Xu Huang first served Yang Feng during the Yellow Turban Rebellion. After Dong Zhuo's downfall, he served Emperor Xian. When the emperor fled, Xu Huang escorted him to Luo Yang and met Cao Cao. Cao Cao becomes impressed with Xu Huang and offers him service, which the warrior accepts. His first battle under his new master is Guan Du, in which he befriends Guan Yu. They part ways after the battle and Xu Huang continues serving Cao Cao's campaigns. After Wei loses Chi Bi and they conquer Tong Gate, Xu Huang rushes to Cao Ren's rescue at Fan Castle and the events remain similar to his previous Legend Mode. Xu Huang strikes Guan Yu down as his most worthy adversary and serves Cao Pi's reign after Cao Cao passes away. He shares his Legend Mode in the Xtreme Legends expansion with Sima Yi and Cao Pi, as the trio works together to punish the traitor, Meng Da, at Xin Castle. He has stationed himself within the castle's walls and doesn't budge, causing his men to decline towards mutiny. Xu Huang, though weakened with illness, charges into battle to destroy the traitor in honor of his departed friend and lord. As the dust settles, he swears to continue serving Wei until his dying days. Dynasty Warriors 6 has him continue being a major general at Fan Castle, defending the southern gate from several generals. He also appears at Chi Bi and imparts inspirational words to a curious Zhang Liao. When Sima Yi defects against Cao Cao in Xu Chang, Xu Huang joins the strategist's side of the battle. Finding his former master to be a worthy challenge for his prowess, he arrives in the northern-west corner of the map. He also makes an appearance at Guandu when Lu Bu's army joins the battle. He usually fights against Yuan Shao's forces at Baima and Yanjin. But he will fight alongside them if Yuan Shao and Cao Cao agree to join forces against Lu Bu. Xu Huang acts as a supporting general throughout Wei's Story Mode in Dynasty Warriors 7, first appearing in Guan Du. He rallies the men to keep up their morale and stays close to Cao Cao throughout the battle. Afterwards, he can be seen in ally ranks at Chi Bi, Tong Gate, and Fan Castle. He arrives during the second half to offer new troops for the cause. To allow Xiahou Dun the chance to strike down Guan Yu, Xu Huang offers to protect Xiang Yang for the army. During Shu's version of Fan Castle, he is one of the defenders with Cao Ren. He also appears as a persistent Wei general in Wu's Nan Jun. His first Legendary Mode takes place before his service to Wei, in which he valiantly works together with Cao Cao's generals to protect the emperor from Dong Zhuo and Yuan Shao's greedy clutches. Xu Huang spars against several famed generals known for their war-like spirit for his second Legendary Mode. By doing so, he hopes to fine tune his own skills and strengths as a warrior. Cao Cao invites Xu Huang for a friendly sparring match between his retainers in his third Legendary Mode. The Xtreme Legends expansion adds a Hero Scenario centered on Xu Huang. As Cao Cao attempts to conquer Yuan Shao in the north, Yuan Shu and Liu Bei leads troops in rebellion in the south at Xuzhou. If their activities are neglected for too long, they could be burdensome. Therefore, Cao Cao hails for a counteroffensive. Xu Huang is among the generals sent to suppress them, and he follows Guo Jia's leadership. Xu Huang proceeds by taking the enemy garrisons to make way for a construction unit. To defend the ally main camp, he consequently beats Liu Bei, Zhang Fei, and Zhang He, who leads reinforcements sent by Yuan Shao. As the enemy main camp lies with its defenses broken, Xu Huang duels Guan Yu. Never one to pass up the opportunity of acquiring spectacular talent, Guo Jia inquires for Guan Yu's submission while in the midst of fighting Xu Huang. The sworn brother would rather prepare himself for death, yet stalls due to worrying about the safety of his brother's wives. Seeking to additionally match blades with Xu Huang again, Guan Yu lays down his blade and swears his surrender to the "Han Dynasty". Xu Huang is already recruited by Cao Cao in the fourth chapter of Dynasty Warriors Next. The story has him appear as a recurring opponent for every faction other than his own. During the Battle of Xinye, the player is likely to fight him and Cao Ren in order to breach their main camp. At Chibi, he helps delays the Wu army's advance after Huang Gai's fire attack has been executed. He also serves as reinforcements for Wei in all three versions of Fan Castle. In his kingdom's ending, he is seen teaching martial arts to a group of soldiers. Outside of the Three Kingdoms scenarios, he personally challenges Lu Bu to a duel during the latter's own chapter. In spite of his efforts, he is unable to quell his opponent's rampage. In the eight installment Xu Huang first joins Wei offscreen, and first participates in the struggle for the Emperor. He is among those that have fought in Guandu and continues to actively support his lord in Chibi and at Tong Gate. He is also among the reinforcements sent to aid Cao Ren at Fan Castle against Guan Yu. Warriors Orochi Xu Huang is forced to serve Orochi in the first game. Claiming that the servitude wounded his warrior's pride, he willingly follows Cao Pi throughout his scheming and is excited at the chance to fight Lu Bu upon encountering him in the final stage. In Warriors Orochi 2, he leaves his home on a training journey and joins the Samurai forces. While sparring with Musashi, they spot a fleeing Himiko and Da Ji. They put aside their blades for one another and aim them towards the fleeing Orochi troops. During their pursuit, both warriors prove their might against the serpent army and make the chase a miniature competition with one another. In the end, they are unable to completely capture either maiden. He shares his dream stage with two other weapon masters and "gods of war", Kenshin and Guan Yu. During the original timeline in Warriors Orochi 3, Xu Huang was a part of the human forces who were overwhelmed at Dongkou. When Hanbei's forces return to the past, Xu Huang is one of the many saved by their actions. Later in the story, Xu Huang is ordered to search for more allies for the coalition. He patronizes his comrade, Benkei, for trying to act for self-interest, although he is somewhat guilty of the claim with his personal desire to fight strong opponents. Recognizing her inventions, Xu Huang identifies Yueying for the search party at Tedorigawa. He also helps rescue Da Ji at Sekigahara. He is one of the white hooded party members in the downloadable scenario, "Warriors of Purity". Kessen In Kessen II, he is an optional general Cao Cao can choose to recruit before the Battle of Bo Wan Po. In Shu's scenario, he will participate in the Battle of Mt. Ding Jun in an army led by Xun Yu. The developers describe him as a hot-tempered hero who wants to test his might at every opportunity. He has good war stats and abilities and often serves as a secondary general. Character Information Personality Considered to be a mighty warrior with a strong sense of justice, Xu Huang is a man who adamantly stays true to his life as a warrior. He does not care for politics or bribery, believing that one's strength can only carve the new future. A man who lives by his blade, he will even continue his lifestyle during times of peace. In the Japanese script, he speaks in an archaic warrior's tone. He admires Guan Yu's wisdom and experience and each warrior acknowledges the other man's abilities. While both men share common ideals, Xu Huang also sees his friend as one of his greatest obstacles to overcome. In the Warriors Orochi series, he shares a cross universe affinity with Musashi and Benkei. Character Symbolism In the Japanese version of Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires, Xu Huang is given the nickname of "The White Knight" while the English version changes it to "The Pursuer of Strength". As a dominant ruler in Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires, he calls his five greatest warriors the "Five Warlords". Xu Huang's weapon of choice in the Dynasty Warriors series -until Dynasty Warriors 6 and beyond- and the discontinued Romance of the Three Kingdoms Online is a type of great axe. He was famed to wield a weapon of the same caliber within the novel. The original names for his third, fourth, and Level 11 weapons take their namesakes from one of the Four Divine Beast of Constellations famous in Eastern Asia, the White Tiger. The White Tiger rules the west and is opposite of the Blue Dragon in the east. Within the Dynasty Warriors series, Guan Yu often represents the Blue Dragon. As a side note, he and Lu Meng share the same names for their weapons, though Xu Huang is the "fangs" while Lu Meng acts as the "jaw". The characteristics for the names are a likely homage to each general's roles during Fan Castle. His Skill chart in Dynasty Warriors 6 is vaguely shaped like a sideways rendition of his family name, Xu (徐). Voice Actors *Paul St. Peter - Dynasty Warriors 4 (English-uncredited) *Kim Strauss - Dynasty Warriors 5, Warriors Orochi (English-uncredited) *Travis Willingham - Dynasty Warriors 6~7, Warriors Orochi 2 (English-uncredited) *Kyle Hebert - Dynasty Warriors 8 (English-uncredited) *Dan Woren - Dynasty Tactics 2 (English-uncredited) *Michael McConnohie - Kessen II (English-uncredited) *Byeon Yeong-Hui - Dynasty Warriors 3 (Korean) *Kim Jeong-Eun - Dynasty Warriors 4~5 (Korean) *Keiichiro Yamamoto - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) *Hirofumi Tanaka - Dynasty Tactics (Japanese) *Yasuhiko Tokuyama - Kessen II (Japanese) *Shigeru Nakahara - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD Quotes :See also: Xu Huang/Quotes *"Here I am, everyone! Xu Huang has arrived!" *"I would say, the path of the warrior is not an individual one. For as a warrior, he is only one portion of the greater purpose. He must conquer his ego. He must have strength. His duty is to guide events towards the stated goal." *"It damages my pride to serve one such as Orochi." *"Open this road for me, Xu Huang." :"You are my enemy now, Guan Yu. And to my enemies I can not yield!" ::~~Guan Yu and Xu Huang; Dynasty Warriors 5 *"It is the fate of a warrior to test himself against those stronger than he! Master Cao Cao! I challenge you!" :"And for this, you join Sima Yi? Xu Huang, I know not whether to praise your determination or laugh at your foolishness!" ::~~Xu Huang and Cao Cao; Dynasty Warriors 6 *"A warrior's might should not be used for greed. The purity of my blade shall bring an end to your tyranny!" :"You miserable little worm, you talk too much! I know how to shut you up!" ::~~Xu Huang and Dong Zhuo; Dynasty Warriors 7 *"I have learned a great deal from this fight. You may have won this battle, but I shall further hone my skills and return! Farewell!" :"Hah! You can train all you want, but you'll never be a match for me. If there is a next time, I'll make sure it's your last." ::~~Xu Huang and Lu Bu; Dynasty Warriors Next *"Master Xu Huang, you're always focused on your training. It's impressive to see you push yourself." :"It's all because I am aiming to be a top-class warrior. You should train with me sometime." :"Umm, are you sure I'm worthy? In that case, I'll gladly accept." :"Then I will see you tomorrow morning. We will leave before dawn to purify ourselves under a waterfall and then get started." :"Uhh... Maybe I should have thought this through more." ::~~Xu Shu and Xu Huang; Dynasty Warriors 8 *"This is as far as you go!" :"Your sword is long, yet you are small... Physics dictates you will eventually overbalance." ::~~''Ranmaru and Xu Huang; Warriors Orochi'' *"And you must be Musashi's new... friend?" :"I am a comrade who walks the same path, and a friend as well." ::~~''Kojirō and Xu Huang; Warriors Orochi 2'' *"We each have a rival who helps us to improve our craft. That is a great blessing." :"I agree! However, I shall master the ways of the sword before you do!" :"On the contrary, I will be the first to reach the summit of true might!" ::~~Xu Huang and Musashi; Warriors Orochi 3 Gameplay :See also: Xu Huang/Movesets Dynasty Warriors 7 Xu Huang is affiliated with the pike in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , : Holds his left hand up in a prayer as he is surrounded in an aura and a beam of light sparks to knock enemies back. He is also temporarily rendered invulnerable to all attacks/effects. :Musou - Earthshaker (大河断): : Slams the ground and sends forth an air wave. :Alternate Musou - Terra Pierce (高峰両断破): R1 + : Does an upward slash along the ground to cause huge rocks to form underneath those in front of him. Classified as a Blast Musou in Next and used in Warriors Orochi 3. Dynasty Warriors Next For this title, Xu Huang uses the Giant Axe as his weapon. It was previously only available as downloadable content in Dynasty Warriors 7. :Speed Musou - Whirlwind: Tap both sides of screen: Spins around counterclockwise while swinging weapon to produce a powerful tornado, then unleashes a wide diagonal slash upon finishing the move. Following the attack's movements causes the tornado to produce multiple slash marks. ;Warriors Orochi 3 : , : Slams axe unto the earth to knock down nearby opponents. :R1: Strikes the ground with immense power. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Hooks enemies unto weapon and spins around while descending on the ground. ;Dynasty Warriors 7 Empires :EX Attack: , , , : The user charges up before unleashing a broad downward slash. Dynasty Warriors 8 Xu Huang keeps the same moveset from the previous title with the following additions. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , , , , , : Violently drives axe into the ground while leaving a wide trail of blue sparks. The ensuing attack knocks surrounding enemies a few distances back. :Aerial Musou - Mountain Cloud (山雲断): , : Does a continuous spinning attack while in mid-air, ending the attack with a wide blue-tinted slash across the screen. :Awakening Musou: Swings from right to left numerous times. It ends with him resting the axe on the floor before swinging it at the direction of the target. Upon gaining a certain amount of hits, Xu Huang drives his weapon into the earth before doing a short-range spin near the final phase of the move. Weapons :See also: Xu Huang/Weapons Dynasty Warriors 8 Xu Huang still uses the great axe as his default weapon in this title. Historical Information Xu Huang was a prominent military general under Cao Cao and Cao Pi during the late. He was most noted for breaking the siege at the Battle of Fancheng in 219. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Xu Huang began his career as an official in Hedong, responsible for the daily order of business and being a courier between offices. Later, he followed Yang Feng, being promoted to Cavalry Commander for his achievements in battle. When Dong Zhuo abducted the Emperor, Yang Feng was one of the warlords who led their forces to intercept the rebels. Xu Huang himself earned many victories, and gained favor of the Emperor. It was at this point he was named Lord of the Capital Precinct under the Han rule. Cao Cao set out to move Emperor Xian from Chang An to Xu Chang, and again, Yang Feng opposed him. Xu Huang rode to challenge Cao Cao's forces, wielding his trademark axe. Xu Zhu was sent to duel with him, and neither man was able to gain the upper hand. As he was unwilling to fight against Xu Huang, Cao Cao sent out Man Chong, an old friend of Xu Huang's, to recruit him into Cao Cao's own army. Xu Huang helped Cao Cao establish Xu Chang as the capital after much consideration in leaving Yang Feng. He was promoted to Deputy General, then Auxiliary General, in succession. He was most notably good friends of Zhang Liao and Guan Yu during the latter's service with Cao Cao. In cooperation with Cao Hong, he was ordered to defend Tong Gate against Ma Chao. Xu Huang immediately rode forth to save Cao Hong after he was lured into a trap. After Ma Chao's defeat, Xu Huang chased both Guan Yu and Guan Ping at Yencheng. Cao Cao admired Xu Huang greatly after he ignored Guan Yu's appeal by using their relationship. Under Cao Pi, Xu Huang was elevated to the rank of General of the Right, and was titled as Lord of Luxiang. After defeating Liu Bei, he was rewarded the title, Lord of Yangping. In Sima Yi's campaign against Shu in the year 227 AD, Xu Huang was faced against Meng Da, a general of Shu who agreed to defect to Wei. Xu Huang lost his temper and called him a traitor, and Meng Da responded with a volley of arrows. Xu Huang died of wounds on the way back to the capital, at the age of fifty-seven. He was posthumously titled as Courageous Lord. Gallery Trivia *Due to a certain bug regarding his jumping charge attack from [[Warriors Orochi#Bugs and Glitches|the first Orochi game]], his nickname with Japanese Dynasty Warriors fans is "Jocopter" (ジョコプター), a portmanteau of the Japanese way of saying Xu (Jo) and helicopter. The nickname also doubles as an inside-joke of sorts with his character since he proudly states his family name and style name in battle. * The image for his 3rd/Lv. 7-to-9 weapons features a blue tassel, though the weapon itself in-game features no tassel of any sort. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Wei Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Kessen Characters